


Finale

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, breaking up, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Another Drabble from the rejected bits of my WIP.Stiles leaves for the last time.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wam6996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wam6996/gifts).



> I’ve been working on a FTH 2020 story for WAM6996 and this is a little piece from one of the rejected opening chapters.  
> It mostly got cut because it utterly kills the vibe of the story because I want it to be this fun getting together story, and this... wow, just killed that.  
> But I liked the idea of Stiles being the one to end things, and I didn’t want it to get lost.  
> So I guess WAM6996 here’s the Sterek story you didn’t ask for?

“Why is it always so difficult between us?” 

Stiles shrugs, “We’re two broken people who keep trying to jam our broken parts together.”

Derek turns away, “So this is it?” 

“It’s better this way. Maybe we can even be friends again some day.” 

Derek nods. “Sure.” And Stiles knows with a certainty that Derek will never come back to Beacon Hills again. In another life they might have been broken differently, in a way that they could have healed together instead of tearing each other apart, but it wasn’t this life. 

He lets the door close and finally walks away.


End file.
